Tea and Sympathy
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Rose Weasley has a problem. She's in love with Scorpius Malfoy. It's been six months and she knows it's time to tell the family. Wanting a third party opinion, she starts with her Aunt Ginny. She's terrified of telling her father, but she'll do anything for Scorpius. And she wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing. Scorose.
1. Aunt Ginny's Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: So I know I should be updating my other stories but I keep getting headcannons for short stories that I can't shake and have to write because they're stuck in my brain. Here's some Aunt Ginny and Scorose, as well as Rose/Hermione bonding and Ron reacting (which is always my favourite). I hope you like it!

"Aunt Ginny?"

The aunt in question looked up from the article she had been revising before she sent it into the Prophet in surprise. A head of bushy red hair had appeared out of her fireplace.

"Rose?" She blinked.

The girl straightened up and brushed the soot off of her clothes.

"Is Uncle Harry here?"

"No, why do you need him?"

It was common knowledge that all of the Weasley cousins loved Harry and always went to him for advice. It had become common practice for one of her nieces or nephews to spin into her fireplace in a panic, looking for Harry.

"Not this time. I was hoping you could help me actually, but I didn't want an audience."

Ginny put down her quill and observed her fidgety niece, wondering what area she could possibly have expertise in that Hermione did not. Ginny bustled around the kitchen making tea while Rose stood awkwardly. Ginny handed her a steaming mug and gestured to the chair opposite her. Rose sat.

"Well. Out with it." Ginny instructed.

"There's this boy…" Her niece began.

Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"I see. Of course you can come to me for anything, but can I just ask why you aren't asking your Mum this question?"

Rose looked down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap.

"Well you see, I need an outside opinion."

Ginny's eyebrows raised further.

"I need someone impartial who isn't my Mum or Dad and maybe someone who can help me tell them something in a way that would get them to act calmer when I tell them."

Ginny, having gotten used to Hermione, deciphered that vague and 'hypothetical' information rather quickly.

"Merlin Rosie, what have you gotten yourself into?"

The younger witch bit her lip and then sighed.

"I'mdatingScorpiusMalfoy." She mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I said, I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

Ginny couldn't help herself, she started to laugh.

"Aunt Ginny! It's not funny! Dad is going to kill him! And hate me! And I don't know how to tell Mum because how exactly do you tell someone that you're dating a boy who's Great Aunt tortured them?"

Ginny sobered.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Can I be there when you tell your Dad?"

Rose glared at her Aunt. Ginny raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm done."

Rose bit her lip, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"What do I do Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny sighed and put her hand on her niece's.

"You tell your Mum. You tell her the truth and the seriousness about you two and how you were scared to tell her before because of her history with the Malfoy's during the war. You tell her how you're terrified to tell your Dad. And then you'll have her on your side and you can brainstorm how to tell your Dad to get his best possible reaction. She's the best at calming him down, and she won't judge Scorpius based on who his parents are."

Rose nodded.

"Do **you **have any ideas for getting Dad to ease up?"

Ginny tilted her head, thinking hard.

"Remind him what it's like for parents do disapprove of their children's relationship when said children are in love. And Rose, your Dad could never hate you, he'll love you no matter what. You won't lose him over this. Sure he may put up a rather large fuss at the beginning but eventually he'll come around."

"I know." Rose whispered.

"So talk to my Mum and remind Dad of Grandma and Grandpa Granger forbidding Mum to see him because he was magical." She restated.

Ginny nodded.

"And if all of that fails and your Mum and him get into a fight, you can come straight here, and send your Uncle Harry to deal with Ron. He can remind him that we're friends with Draco and Astoria and that their son has stayed over at our house on numerous occasions, being Albie's best friend and all."

Rose smirked at her Aunt's nickname for her cousin before smiling genuinely at her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Ginny smiled at the girl, no woman, who sat in front of her.

"So. Do you love this boy?"

Rose nodded her head shyly and Ginny gave her a look.

"What?" Rose questioned.

"You better be absolutely sure before you drop this on your parents."

"I know. That's why I waited. But I can't anymore because I am absolutely, irrevocably, disastrously, hopelessly, in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Behind her, Harry froze in the doorway. He had walked in quietly so as not to disturb the two witches sat at his kitchen table and neither had noticed he was standing there. He made a choking sound and they both turned towards him; Rose's eyes wide with alarm as Ginny's sparkled with amusement. He froze for about half a second before he doubled over in laughter, clutching at his stomach.

"Oh Merlin." He choked out, wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. "Ron…Rose…Malfoy…ahahaha…serves him right…"

Eventually he calmed himself.

"Sorry bout that Rosie Posie," he addressed his goddaughter, "It's just so poetic. Ron's daughter falling in love with Malfoy's son."

She glared at her Uncle.

"Not a word to my parents, please Uncle Harry I have to be the one to tell them."

He nodded.

"My lips are sealed."

She hugged her Aunt.

"Thanks for the tea and sympathy Aunt Ginny."

"Anytime." Ginny whispered as she squeezed her back, unable to help her thoughts from straying to a pink-haired witch who had once said the same thing to Ginny's mother about the love of her life.

The couple watched as Rose Weasley spun through the floo.

"Well that's a new development."

Ginny shook her head.

"Been going on for a while. Poor girl is terrified to tell Ron."

Harry frowned.

"Do you think Lily will be? To tell me about her future boyfriend?"

"No." Ginny responded immediately.

Harry startled at the quick response.

"Why not?"

"Have you met our daughter? Yea high," she gestured with her hand, "bright red hair, doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks, figured out she could get away with anything with you at the age of three?"

Harry grinned.

"She is her mother incarnate."

Ginny grinned.

"I hope Ron's not too hard on her. I told her to talk to Hermione first so she could help calm him down."

"He loves her more than anything Gin, I'm sure they'll be fine."

She nodded, not entirely reassured as he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Besides, he came around to the idea of us didn't he?"


	2. Telling Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K.R.

Rose flooed back to her house, feeling much better after talking to her Aunt. She exited her fireplace neatly and came face to face with her Mum. Hermione was sitting in a chair doing some of what she called her fun reading, which meant it wasn't work.

She lifted her eyes to the fireplace as her daughter spun into sight.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mum. Where's Dad?"

"At work."

"Still?" She questioned. "It's 9:30 on a Friday. The shop closes at 5!"

Hermione hummed in agreement with her daughter's sentiment. "Yes, well, him and Uncle George are letting Hugh and Roxie help them create a product tonight."

Rose let out a low whistle. "Hugh would be fine alone but pair him with Roxie and mayhem will ensue."

"Yes quite." Hermione agreed in amusement. "Add in your Uncle George and your Dad and you get catastrophic mayhem."

Rose's face turned serious as she realized that now would be the perfect time to talk to her mother without threat of her Dad overhearing. Hermione set aside her book, taking in her daughter's sudden nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

Rose stayed silent for a moment, gathering all of her Gryffindor courage. Hermione took in the look on her face and walked swiftly to the kitchen, returning a minute later with tea.

"How did you make that so fast?" Rose questioned, curiosity abating her nerves for the moment.

"I made a pot earlier but since I was the only one here I had some left over. I heated it with my wand just now. What's on your mind Rose?"

Rose sighed, her mother was not to be deterred. Aunt Ginny had assured her that Mum would take this well, but it would be foolish not to have any nerves for this conversation.

"There's this boy."

Hermione smirked.

"There always is. Go on."

"Well I don't really know how to say this."

Hermione frowned. "You can tell me anything Rosie."

It was the use of the nickname that emboldened Rose, her mother so seldom used it, she used to call Rose that when she was little but now she only used it when Rose was sick or feeling down. They had an agreement that Hermione at least would treat her daughter as an adult, since she was of age. But when Rose needed reassurance, Mum was always there to give her a hug and call her Rosie in that comforting way of hers.

Dad, on the other hand, called her it constantly. His little Rosie. His baby girl. She sighed, this was not going to be easy. She reminded herself of Scorpius. She would do anything for that boy.

"I'm in love with him."

"Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose's eyes slid to the ground at her admission, wincing in preparation.

"Okay." Hermione responded simply.

Rose couldn't help it, she let out a snort.

"Okay? I've been agonizing over your reaction and all I get is 'okay'? You were tortured in his house!"

Hermione winced.

"You can't choose who you love Rose. Besides, I love you, and I trust your judgement. Not to mention Scorpius has been to plenty of family Christmas's with Al, in fact I thought they were going to announce that they were dating soon."

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head and she began to laugh hysterically before it turned into sobs. Hermione gathered her daughter into her arms and onto her lap.

"Oh Rosie. Were you that afraid to tell me?" She asked as she smoothed her daughter's hair.

"No. I was a bit nervous but mostly I'm scared to tell Dad and my emotions were close to the surface and you trusting me made me so relieved."

"Scorpius is not his father Rose, no matter how much he may look like him. As long as he makes you happy, I'm game."

"He makes me so happy it almost hurts. He's there for me but lets me be independent too, and he lets himself depend on me. He's facing his father right now, for me."

Hermione chuckled.

"I wish I could witness that conversation."

Mother and daughter sat in silence for a while.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you help me figure out how to tell Dad without him disowning me?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yes. I can't say your father will be thrilled."

Rose frowned.

"But he'll come around. You've always been his weakness darling. He loves you too much to lose you, even over a subject as touchy for him as Malfoy. I reckon you just tell him when he comes home, rip the band aid off. I'll be here and I'll help you calm him down."

"Maybe remind him about Grandma and Grandpa Granger with you and him after the war?"

Hermione grinned.

"Absolutely."

"How long have you been dating? Just out of curiosity." Hermione asked her.

"A couple of months." She whispered. "I didn't want to tell you until I knew I loved him."

"You fell in love that quickly?"

"Nah, I've been in love with him for years. We just finally acted on it now. Also it may have been six months." She admitted guiltily.

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Does your brother know?"

Rose nodded.

"Al too. He's both of our best friends, we couldn't really keep it from him."

At that exact moment Hugo whizzed through the fire, followed seconds later by Ron. Rose moved out of her mother's embrace so as not to attract questions but she hadn't been quick enough to stop Hugo from seeing.

"Hello my beautiful girls." Ron smiled widely, oblivious to the scene he had stumbled upon. He pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips and Rose's temple before walking out of the room to change out of his work clothes.

"How goes the product making?" Her Mum questioned.

"Amazing!" Hugo declared. "In fact, would it be okay if I went and told Lily all about it?"

Rose smiled gratefully at her younger brother, he had been gifted with great tact and their mother's intelligence, and he had guessed the conversation that was about to follow.

"Of course love." Hermione smiled, eyes sparkling in amusement. Without a word her brother disappeared back into the fireplace.

"Where's Hugh gone?" Ron asked, ambling back into the room carrying a glass of what appeared to be firewhiskey. He was going to need that, Rose though to herself.

"To tell Lily all about his night."

"Ah."

He took notice of the expression on Rose's face and raised an eyebrow.

"What have you two been doing tonight?"

Well he hadn't been an auror for nothing, Rose thought.

"Just talking." Her Mum replied easily.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you."

Hermione's lips twitched dangerously at her daughter's word choice but managed to stifle it, as Ron was oblivious to his daughter's manipulation.

"What is it Princess?"

"Well I'm dating someone you see. We've been dating for six months but I've been in love with him forever and he loves me too and I reckoned it was time to tell you about him."

Several warning bells were going off in Ron's mind as he racked his brains trying to remember whether Rose had mentioned any boys in the past six weeks.

"Well I can't say I'm pleased but I knew this would happen eventually, who is he?"

Rose shot a nervous look at her mother, who nodded encouragingly and took her hand, giving her husband a warning look. Ron gulped. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this at all.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

He spluttered incoherently, face bypassing red and going straight to purple.

"MALFOY'S SON?!" He roared. Rose winced.

"Now really Ron, it's not the end of the world." Hermione admonished.

"It bloody well is. Like hell you're dating a Malfoy."

Rose's nerves disappeared, she had done the thing that had been agonizing her. She had told her father. Now she was getting mad.

"I'm of age and I love him and he loves me."

Ron's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You love each other. Well too bad. He's a Malfoy, he's scum, and I will not have my daughter associating with death eaters."

"Scorpius is no death eater." She said in a deadly voice.

"No that's just his father isn't it. Oh and his grandparents, and his great aunt, who, it just so happens, tortured your mother in the house he lives in!"

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

"I told you we should have kept them away from each other Hermione! But no, you were all he's not his father Ron, they're just friends Ron, you shouldn't encourage prejudices Ron."

Hermione glared at her husband.

"They're in love. Surely you can understand. Don't you remember when my parents forbid us from seeing each other and how miserable that made me? Don't do that to Rose."

"That was different. I wasn't a Malfoy."

"But it was the same premise Ron! My parents hated you because of what they thought you represented. Give Rose the chance to show you that Scorpius isn't who you think he is, just like my parents eventually did for you all those years ago."

He was quiet for a moment.

"How could you fall in love with him Rosie?"

Hermione was beside herself with fury. Rose couldn't help the tears that leaked down her cheeks.

"How dare you say that to her! You can't choose who you love Ron! It just happens! I loved you even when I didn't want to."

Ron's eyes met hers and fury stole over his features.

"And when was that Hermione?"

Rose sucked in a breath, she had never been so terrified of her father as she was in this instant, his tone was cold and vicious, and she had the feeling her parents had forgotten she was in the room.

"You know when." Her mother responded, not backing down.

"Say it." He repeated in that same chilling voice. "Or are you too coward?"

"When you left Harry and I in the forest of Dean!" She screamed back at him, only to have devastation cloud her features instantly. "Ron, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. And as for you," he turned to Rose and she shrunk back into her mother. "I forbid you to see Malfoy. If I catch wind that you disobey I'll disown you in a heartbeat."

"You will not." Her mother seethed.

Rose didn't stay to hear her father reply, she stood and disapparated on the spot. She reappeared in her Aunt and Uncle's kitchen, sobbing.

"I take it Dad was thrilled with your news." Her brother commented sarcastically.

This only made her wail harder. Hugo's eyes widened in alarm.

"What's going on?"

Her Uncle appeared in the kitchen, wand drawn. He lowered it immediately at the sight of her and gathered her into his arms, sending a questioning look at Hugo.

"She told Dad about Scorpius."

"Shit." Uncle Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"He…f-forbid me from seeing him." She managed between tears, not even caring at how pathetic she looked as her Aunt and cousins walked in.

Her Uncle growled. "And-and he and Mum are arguing horribly," sniff, "something about the forest of D-Dean."

Uncle Harry pulled away from her abruptly, white as a sheet.

"Please tell me you did not just say the forest of Dean."

She nodded and he cursed quite colourfully before disapparating with a pop.

She had calmed down a bit, but tears were still running down her face. Al walked over to her and she threw herself into his embrace, eliciting a small "oomf" before he put his arms around her.

"Hey Rosie, how about we all have a sleepover in the living room okay?" She sniffed and nodded.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Lily informed her, prying her off of Albus and guiding her gently up the stairs as James and Hugo started to make a fort out of sleeping bags.

The last thing she heard before she got out of hearing range was her Aunt Ginny's vehement declaration.

"I am going to kill my brother."


	3. Surprise at Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter.

Astoria Malfoy took one look at her son and instantly knew something was wrong. Wordlessly, she summoned a pot of tea. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What?" She questioned.

"Your reaction upon seeing me is to summon tea?"

"Well tea does go best with difficult conversations." She countered.

"Who's having difficult conversations?" His father questioned upon entering the room.

"We are apparently. Scorpius has something he needs to tell us." His mother shot Scorpius a look that he interpreted as 'get on with it'.

"Please tell me you're not dating Albus. I don't care if you're gay but please don't date Potter's son, I don't think I could stand it." He said before taking a swig of his tea.

Scorpius blushed thoroughly at the insinuation and decided that he was going to shock his father, he deserved it after that comment.

"How about Ron Weasley's daughter?" Scorpius inquired casually.

Draco choked on his tea. His wife shot a quick charm at his throat and his wheezing subsided.

"I take it back. Please be gay for Potter's son."

Astoria turned a laugh into a rather violent cough, pulling an innocent expression on her son when he glared at her.

"We're in love." His father raised an eyebrow but Scorpius stood his ground. "I love her."

"I know it doesn't matter but the Malfoy family has been purely magical for ages. That won't be the case if you intend to marry her."

"I do." Scorpius retorted.

Draco sighed. "Well, at least she's a halfblood, and not a mu..."

"Don't you dare." Scorpius cut across his Dad furiously.

"-ggleborn." Draco finished calmly. "I'm only saying something because I know your grandparents will, not because I believe it to be true."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Well if they want to be in my life they better get over it."

Astoria's lips twitched.

"Well I think it's wonderful. About time you finally told us, I figured it out ages ago."

"Excuse me?" Scorpius questioned her.

"That was no ordinary hug you gave Rose at King's Cross a couple of days ago."

"You weren't supposed to see that." Scorpius muttered.

"I have a question." His father interrupted. Scorpius turned to face him.

"What?" He responded, a tad aggressively.

"Has she told her parents yet?"

"No, she's telling them right about…"

"MALFOY!" Ronald Weasley's enraged tones were heard throughout the whole house.

"…now." Scorpius finished weakly.

Ronald Weasley ran around the corner and skidded into view before them, a deranged look on his face. His father sighed in resignation at the intruder and his mother smirked in amusement.

"Ron!" Wheezed Hermione, seconds behind him.

"You can't just barge into their house unannounced!"

"Like hell I can't."

"Ron be reasonable." Another voice said as Harry Potter appeared behind the Weasleys.

"Brilliant. The entire golden trio in my living room." His father deadpanned.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about this Draco. Ron's being a tad unreasonable." Harry apologized.

Hermione scoffed but was quelled by the look of venom her husband shot at her. Draco frowned at this interaction. His actions in the war were what was causing his son and his girlfriend's family so much pain.

"I am not being unreasonable." Ron grumbled. "Malfoy!" He barked at Scorpius, who jumped slightly. Mr. Weasley was intimidating. "How did you hoodwink my daughter?"

"I did nothing of the sort. I fell in love with her and I was lucky enough that she, somehow, fell in love with me too. And I would get over this quickly, once Rose overcomes the devastation of your betrayal she'll get angry and we both know she's scary when she's angry."

"C'mon Ron he's a good kid. Do you think I'd let him stay over at our house if he wasn't?" Harry input.

Scorpius grinned at his best friend's dad, who grinned back.

"I think you never had to worry since it wasn't your daughter he was after, it was mine! And major problems aside, he's named after a bug!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Scorpius blinked, offended. He'd never heard that one before.

"An arachnid actually." His mother corrected offhandedly. This was apparently the wrong thing to say, for Mr. Potter winced and Mr. Weasley turned an alarming shade of red.

Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands suddenly. She appeared to be vibrating with anxiety. "Is this the old drawing room?" She asked quietly.

Her husband and best friend immediately turned concerned looks on her, giving her their full attention.

"It was, yes." Scorpius' dad responded softly.

She shook harder and itched at her arm as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Mione? Love?" Ron questioned, hostility disappearing in the light of her revelation.

"No." She whispered tearily, staring through them all like she couldn't see them. Scorpius shivered and he noted his dad had a look of intense horror on his face.

"It's okay, I've got you." Mr. Weasley put his arms around his wife and as he did so she dropped the pretense and winked at the rest of the room.

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock with Mr. Potter's, and Scorpius struggled not to laugh.

"I'm sorry for earlier!" She pretended to blubber over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry too love I was a right prat. Merlin Rosie must hate me." He moaned.

She nodded into him. Scorpius had never seen his father so taken aback as he took in the scene in front of him. His mother looked confused and Mr. Potter was shaking with laughter.

Without warning, Mrs. Weasley whacked her husband on the shoulder. He pulled away from her and stared at her in confusion.

"What the…?"

"That's what you get for speaking to our daughter and me that way you prick! I am sorry for what I said but you were being terrible and you hurt Rosie so I picked the thing that would hurt you the most."

"You were faking!" He accused, eyes narrowed.

"Is that what's most important right now Ron?" She challenged.

Mr. Weasley deflated like a balloon. "I have to go apologize." he said urgently, turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't." His wife grabbed his shirt to keep him in place. "First you apologize to the Malfoy's."

Ron grimaced.

"I'm sorry." He bit out uncomfortably.

"You're forgiven." His mother replied.

His father nodded in assent but Scorpius glared at Rose's father. The older wizard had hurt Rose simply because she was dating him and Scorpius didn't like that one bit.

"I'll forgive you when Rose does." He challenged.

The ex-auror sized him up before nodding.

"I guess I deserve that."

And with that, the three adults linked arms and disapparated out of the Malfoy's living room.

The second they left, Scorpius began to laugh. Merlin what a day he'd had. He knew two things for sure. One, he was in love with Rose, and two, he quite liked Hermione Weasley.


End file.
